The Medallion of Restoration
by Luiz4200
Summary: This story is set in the future and I borrowed some characters from DPcrazy. A character of mine and a villain that Danny met before my expose someone's secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and any character who appeared in the series. Jake Fenton/Shadow, Abby Fenton/Abby Phantom, Matt Foley and Tori Grey are characters created by DPcrazy and I first saw them at the fanfic "Adventures after a mistake"**

**The Medallion of Restoration**

Danny Phantom and his daughter Abby are flying through the city looking for any ghost activity. This seems to be a quiet night.

"I don't like this." Abby says. "It seems that the ghosts are planning something big."

"Not necessarily." Danny says. "You'll eventually learn to like these quiet nights."

"My brother doesn't know the luck he has for not having ghost powers. Sorry Dad."

"All right. I always considered giving up but I always changed my mind. Amity Park needs Danny Phantom. But I guess this ghost, Shadow, could be one ally to our team."

"Dad, I know you think he's a good ghost and that other ghosts gave you that idea but he's evil. All ghosts are. A good ghost is a dead one."

"Abby, all ghosts are, by definition, dead. And except by that remark you sound like my parents before learning my secret."

"Oops! But I'm tired. It doesn't seem sonething will happen to..." An alarm rings and our heroes see a ghost leaving a jewelry store.

"Stop right now, Lydia!" Danny commands. (For those who don't know who she is, watch the episodes "Control Freaks" and "Reality Trip")

A battle ensues and Danny and Abby seem to emerge as victors until a cloaked figure (not Clockwork) hits Abby, who had just got a medallion from Lydia, with a beam that causes her lo lose the medallion back to Lydia, who uses her living tatoo army to get herself and her new ally away from the battle scene.

"Why was the medallion so important to her?" Anny asks. "And who's her new ally. I bet it's Shadow."

"Even if I were so sure about Shadow being evil I wouldn't be sure he's involved with that. It could be any ghost. Your mother is the one who understands mystical things. About who's Lydia's new ally I think I know who can answer that."

"Dad, if you put that faith on Mom what about placing her on the Fenton Portal so she'll get powers like you did?"

"If I believed that to be safe I would suggest your brother to do so. His Ghost Envy is so big I wouldn't be surprised if he ever tried it."

"You don't think Jake is Shadow, do you?"

"The idea came through my mind but I don't think he would hide it from me. Specially because telling me would make you stop chasing him. But I still believe you and Tori shouldn't be so trigger-happy on blasting him."

"And I'm sure of two things on my life. One is that Shadow is evil. The other one is that Jake is better off on the sidelines, enjoying dates like that one with this new girl at school. Lucy, I guess."

(Author's Note: Lucy is a character of mine)

"Here's where I live." Lucy says. "I should get in before my Dad starts worrying too much."

"Yeah." Jake comments. "I know how much protective parents can be."

Danny and Abby appear infront of them.

Lucy is scared and hides behind Jake. "Help! Ghosts!"

"Where?" Danny and Abby ask in unison ready for battle.

"She's talking about you." Jake says. "She's new in town. (to Lucy) Don't worry. They are my sister and my father."

"They're ghosts?" Lucy asks.

"Half-ghosts, actually." Danny corrects. "I acquired my powers in a lab accident and my daughter inherited my powers. Unfortunately Jake doesn't seem to have any of them."

Lucy's father appears wondering why doesn't she get inside the house and Danny reacts like they already knew each other. Guess who he is and you'll be emotionally satisfied for making a right guess.

**So much for a first episode. What a cliff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those who were wondering who Lucy's father is, this chapter will enlighten things.**

Both Lucy's Dad and Danny Phantom looked at each other like they've already met before.

"Danny Phantom!?"

"Freakshow!?"

(Sorry about anyone who expected Vlad Plasmius)

Abby, Jake and Lucy stare about how Danny had just called Lucy's Dad but they don't have to wait a lot for an explaination.

"I earned this nickname form the days I worked as the ringleader of a travelling circus. Most of the artists disbanded during our stay in this town ending my family's tradition of entertaining people. But enough about me. What brings you to my home and why are you and your daughter interfering with my daughter and her date?"

"Actually I've come here to ask about a former performer of yours. Lydia the tatooed lady." Danny says. "She seemed to be too interested in a certain medallion."

"I'm sorry but the only woman I've developed an interest ever since I left my life as a circus leader and the troubles caused by criminals in my troupe is Lucy's Mom. I'm also sorry for changing the subject but why does my daughter's date bear a certain resemblance to you?"

"Because he's my son Jake Fenton. And we are sorry for not staying any longer but we have to go home. Bye."

On their way home Danny and Abby fly carrying Jake (they still don't know he has ghost powers).

"Dad, why didn't you treat him the way he deserves for manipulating you?" Abby asks.

"I didn't want his daughter to learn the bad guy he was. And we still need to see if your mom knows about the medallion."

"But we didn't discover who's Lydia's partner in crime. Altough I'm sure it's Shadow."

"I bet 20 bucks it's not." Jake says.

"Deal." She says.

Danny and his children arrive at Fentonworks where Sam tells them all they need to know about the medallion.

"The Medallion of Restoration is able to restore destroyed objects. If Lydia is after it she must be interested in restoring the Reality Gauntlet."

"Oh, no!" Danny exclaims. "There's no way to stop her. She has it."

"Don't worry, Danny." Sam says. "The medallion can only be used at midnight during a full moon."

"And when's the next full moon?" Danny asks.

"According to my calendar, it's next night." Jake says. "The same night of the parent-teacher meeting."

"Darn." Danny says. "It seems Val and I'll be busy. Abby, gather Tori and and search the town looking for Lydia."

"Perhaps Shadow could help." Jake suggests.

"Even if I were so naive as you and Dad about Shadow's true nature, there would be another trouble: how could we find him and ask for help?" Abby asks. "Nobody knows where he lives."

Lucy calls Jake in the next morning and asks him to meet her in the abandoned building that once was the headquarters of the GiW. She says she has a surprise for him.

"Hi, Lucy. What's the big surprise?" Jake asks.

"Open this box." Lucy says.

Said box was revealed to be the same trap Vlad used against Danny in "Bitter Reunions" and Jake was now trapped inside it. Freakshow reveals himself.

"Mr. Showenhower?" A surprised Jake asks. "What does it mean?"

"Oh, my dear Jake." Freakshow asks. "My daughter is helping me to keep you out of the way until I use the Medallion of Restoration to restore the Reality Gauntlet. Once I recover it I'll be the rigmaster of reality again and get even with your father for defeating me in the past. Now while your family is busy trying to rescue you I'll be free to use the medallion without them getting on my way. Lucy, keep guard of our prisoner while I leave dramatically."

After Sam explains that due to the specific characteristics of the Reality Gauntlet it's necessary to be with the medallion in Casper High Danny receives a message about Jake's whereabouts and goes to rescue him while Sam attends the parent-teacher meeting and Abby and Tori patrol above the school.

**Will Freakshow and Lydia get past Tori and Abby? Will Danny rescue his son? Wait for further chapters to learn.**


	3. Chapter 3

**At the beginning of Chapter 1 I mentioned a Matt Foley who never appeared so far. Things are gonna change. I hope.**

Danny Phantom heads to the GiW's former headquarters and finds Jake inside the same trap Vlad used against him in the past and wonders why would someone bother to use it on somebody who doesn't have ghost powers when he suddenly sees Lucy, who reveals to also have a ghost half.

"Who are you?" Danny asks.

"As a human, I am Lucy Showenhower." She says. "As a ghost, I am Freakette. And if you want your son free you have to defeat me."

While they battle each other Matt Foley appears and pushes the button that releases Jake from the trap. Both Jake and Matt flee and then Jake turns into Shadow and helps Danny to win.

"Thanks, Shadow." Danny says.

"You are more grateful than your daughter, that's for sure." Shadow replies.

"I'm sorry about that. She reminds me of my parents before knowing there were good ghosts. Talking about that, would you like to help me before Freakshow restores the Reality Gauntlet?"

Back at Casper High, Lydia's tatoo army malfunctions Tori's gear distracting her and Abby enough time for her and Freakshow to place themselves at the roof of the school and wait for midnight. Because Tori has no hunting gear still operational she merely stays down while Abby lifts Valerie to the roof where they battle Freakshow and Lydia.

"Lydia, stop Valerie Gray while I handle Abby." Freakshow commands.

"Ha. How you think you can do that?" Abby asks.

Abby approaches Freakshow, who hits her with a device that cancels her ghost powers. He says he's got many inventions Vlad Plasmius left behind after leaving earth on his failed attempt to turn the Disasteroid intangible. When Danny and Shadow arrive they see Val and Abby tightened by Lydia's tatoos and think of a plan to rescue them. Shadow suddenly phases through the roof and hits Lydia, allowing Abby and Valerie to flee.

"I don't know what you're up to, Shadow, but you're lucky that other ghost disabled my gear and Freakshow removed Abby's powers or..." Valerie said until being interrupted by Danny.

"There's no time for that." Danny says. "And what do you mean by "removed Abby's powers"?"

Abby points to the device that removed her powers and Danny recognizes it as Vlad's Plasmius Maximus and says it's effects last three hours. Then they see the Reality Gauntlet appearing in front of Freakshow. Before he can put it on Shadow grabs it.

"Hey, Danny? How do we get rid of this thing so it won't fall into wrong hands again?" Shadow asks.

"Just give it to me and I'll destroy it again."

"You must be a very permissive father to let your son call him by your name." Freakshow comments.

"Son?" Danny, Abby and Val ask in unison.

"Exactly." Freakshow answers. "Shadow is actually Jake Fenton. Hahahahahaha!"

"Is that true?" Danny asks.

Shadow gives the gauntlet to Danny and then resumes his human form. They then turn Freakshow to the authorities. Lydia took advantage of that to run away. Danny destroys the gauntlet but is told by Sam the same can't be done to the medallion. The Fentons, the Foleys and the Greys reunite the next morning to discuss Jake's recently revealed secret.

"Why didn't you tell us you had also developed a ghost half?" Danny asks.

"Because my ghost half didn't look like Phantom I got afraid to be rejected due to my appearance and Abby and Tori did not but confirm my fears." Jake answers.

"You could have simply told us since you know we are either half-ghosts or people who learned to tolerate half-ghosts." Danny says.

"That's what I told him." Matt says.

"You knew it?" Tucker asks.

"I needed a confidant outside the family and that wasn't a ghost hunter." Jake explains. "And I hoped you all could realize Shadow is good without needing to know I'm him. I don't understand why is so hard to Abby, Tori and Mrs. Grey to understand I'm good without knowing who I am. I believe dad's experience with good ghosts should have prevented all of us from having this prejudice. My only relief is that at least Dad realized the good in Shadow without knowing I'm Shadow."

Tori, Valerie and Abby apologize to Jake and things become different. Danny calls a press conference to tell about Jake's ghost half. While everyone is quite surprised about Shadow's appearance people eventually recognizes him as a good guy.

**THE END**

**I hope you enjoyed the story. And I hope DPcrazy likes how I used some of her original characters. Tell me what you guys think about Lucy. She's my first OC in a fanfic.**


End file.
